


an exercise in trust (issues)

by towokuwusatsuwu



Series: Smoochtober 2018 [22]
Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: Blindfolds, Enemies to Lovers, Other, Still Kinda Enemies Tho, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: o.d tries something new with katze, who predictably is uncertain.





	an exercise in trust (issues)

“I don’t like this.” The complaint is immediate as soon as O.D’s fingers drift away from the neat knot he’s tied with the fabric, long fingers reaching up to dislodge the scarf from where it’s been tied. “I don’t like not being able to see things. I can see through my hair—”

“Stop that.” He grips slender wrists carefully, not tight enough to spur a true fight but firmly enough that the creature in front of him finally stops moving, head tilted like he’s listening intently to what he’s being told. “I promised you that if you gave it a chance, you would like it, but you aren’t doing that now. You’re being fussy and throwing a fit. Take a breath.”

Berg Katze’s entire body tenses in his hold for just a moment before he takes a breath, slender shoulders rising and falling with the motion. “Fine. But this is strange. I don’t like not being able to see anything around me. Why don’t you want me to be able to?”

_ Because your eyes are just a little too frightening right now. _ “It’s a trust exercise. You should be able to trust me enough that you don’t need to see. Because you know I won’t hurt you.”

Katze’s lips twist at the words, his head cocking to the side as he exhales slowly. “But that isn’t true of either of us. We  _ don’t _ trust each other. So why would this be any different?”

“Well, it’s something small. It’s somewhere to start. If you think I’m going to use it as an excuse to hurt you, then you can take it off.” As if forcing Katze into anything even mildly dangerous would work. As if O.D would ever be stupid enough to do something like that. When Katze doesn’t move at all, he rewards him, sliding his arms around him from behind, hands pressed flat against his chest. “See, it’s not so bad, is it? It makes you feel things more prominently.”

“I suppose so.” Katze tilts his head, and his hair tickles O.D’s nose just a little.  _ It’s getting long again.  _ “I don’t know how to feel about this, still. Show me more.”

Relief bleeds through O.D’s muscles as he stands and walks around where Katze is sat carefully on a cushion on the floor, long legs neatly crossed beneath him, hair brushed back off of his forehead so the scarf didn’t catch or snag anything. He looks slightly uncomfortable now that he’s untouched, fingers pressing into his own legs as he tries to stabilize himself.

That just won’t do. O.D kneels down in front of him, hands rising to cup his face carefully. He’s a monster, O.D knows this better than anyone. But even monsters can have insecurities and weaknesses and maybe, just maybe, he’s stumbled upon one of them by complete accident.

Worth noting if they ever fight again. Or  _ when, _ if he’s being more honest with himself.

Katze relaxes into the touch though and O.D smiles, fingers brushing through soft magenta locks. “Good job,” he compliments, and Katze preens under the praise.

He’s still preening like a bird when O.D leans in to kiss him.


End file.
